All in a Day's Work
by Flameboo
Summary: What happens when a maniacal Togepi, a kindly Pidgey, and a intellectual Slowpoke break a computer while trying to write a FanFiction? Insanity, that's what! A comical oneshot.


Just a short, funny one-shot about a manical Togepi, an ingenious Slowpoke, and a plain old Pidgey. Well, there you go. Enjoy!

* * *

All In a Day's Work

_'Hi said the boy to the pokemon lets battle. He wannted to be a pokemon master and his dad was Ash._

_Okay said pokemon and it-'_

"ARGH!" screamed a Togepi furiously, slamming its small, furry paws upon a keyboard and toppling the machine off the desk with a small cracking noise. "Well, there goes another," he muttered, hopping off of his chair and examining the keyboard.

A ruffled-looking Pidgey looked up from the newspaper he was attempting to read. "Having writer's block again?" he asked plaintively.

Togepi glared at him and picked a piece of lint off of his spotless shell. "No, O Great Holy Idiot. Just the sheer absence of acceptable grammar in the midst of my ingenious conte for _FanFiction_."

The Pidgey blinked.

"I-have-bad-talking-in-my-story," he explained dully to his dim-witted friend.

"Oh," he finally said. "I get it now! What's the story called?"

He spread his arms out in the air; advertising an imaginary banner. "I call it: _A Boy and his Pokémon_! A timeless classic that not only shows the comic side of Pokémon, but also divulges deeper into romance; rivalry; sadness; anger!" He sighed deeply. "O! Perfect!"

"Yeah…but ya know our trainer is gonna be back soon. She's gonna freak out when she sees you broke her computer."

"I can fix it," he replied simply in his deep, intelligent-sounding voice. Togepi then attempted to crawl upon onto his chair with the keyboard in his mouth, while Pidgey sighed and went back to staring at a newspaper. Slowpoke entered the cozily furnished room.

"Hiya," Pidgey said. "How ya doin'?"

The dopey Pokémon smiled slowly at the bird and harrumphed into the room, blinking at the little prodigy trying to fix the computer.

"ACURSED MACHINE, HOW DO I FIX THEE?" the disturbed egg screamed.

"Looks…purdy….hard…" Slowpoke said in a leisurely voice. "Need…help?"

"As if you could even move," spat Togepi coldly, resuming his listless work.

"I…mean…the…story…" he pressed.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Cuz…I…kin…help…ya-"

"Isn't it time for you to go away and chew some cud or something?" The egg Pokémon shook his head, mumbling, and jumped off the table with bound. "Well, I've had no ascendancy. We shall make a pact: the keyboard was already broken even before our trainer left. Agreed?"

"Whatever," muttered Pidgey, throwing the newspaper to the ground with his talon. "I'm gonna go get some soda from the fridge."

"Ye verily," Togepi said, and followed his feathered friend away to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Slowpoke stared up at the computer. _There was the word document, just waiting to be filled with adventure!_ If he could just get up to the keyboard and attach it…

Yes! Success! Somehow, he had achived connecting the keyboard to the computer! Climbing up on the air with much effort, he placed his two front paws on the keys and pressed the T button hesitantly. Then, the H, and finally the E.

_The._

His slow-moving heart quickened. He had done it! He had written! In human, just like Togepi had learned! Amazing!

He attentively typed another 'word'.

_The Pokémon._

Yes, yes, yes! This was the moment for him to shine! He typed faster and faster, more furious with increasing adrenaline coursing through his molasses-filled veins. More words…more words…the plot thickens…the climax…and finally…

* * *

"Guys!" A short, red-head girl entered the house, dropping her backpack on the floor and walking into the kitchen. "I'm home, and I brought treats!" She held up a small bag of chocolates. Pidgey squawked happily and fluttered onto her shoulder, greedily pecking at the bag. The girl giggled and fed him a treat. 

"This is the best," Pidgey said between mouthfuls. He cocked his head at Togepi. "Want one?"

"PAH," spat the small Pokémon, turning away from his trainer's kind notions. "I do _not_ partake in the consumption of such meager victuals."

The bird clacked his beak and flew onto the kitchen counter, preening his wing. "But they're goooood…"

"No."

Meanwhile, the trainer frowned and looked around. "Has anyone seen Pokey?" she asked to the Pokémon. "Fluffykins? Jerry?"

'Fluffykins' grimaced at his atrocious name. "The brainless Neanderthal is in the living room. And my name is _not_ Fluffykins! I am Giovanni Jr., named after the great mastermind and leader of Team Rocket. I shall be his successor when he passes away," he explained haughtily, grinning at his wild dream.

"As if," muttered Jerry, rolling his eyes.

Obviously, the girl didn't understand them and shrugged. "Guess I'll check in the living room, Fluffykins." She walked off calling the Slowpoke's name and waving the treats wildly in the air.

"Nice going, bozo," muttered the Pidgey, glaring at Fluffykins. "Wait-a back up your team member."

"Hmm?" The Togepi lowered his head and grinned, staring at the Bird Pokémon malevolently. "What? Did I conduct something to _anger_ you, O Great Consumer of Much Food?"

"You're really mean. I can't believe you'd get Pokey in trouble like that. He doesn't even do anything!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes he does," he smugly replied. "He keeps me out of trouble. A scapegoat, he is, and a good one at that. Why, this _has_ to be one of my most _ingenious-_"

From the living room, there was a sudden gasp of surprise and then a cry of: "POKEY! WHAT DID YOU _DO_?"

"Ergo; logic; cause and effect," Togepi exhibited. "My, what a true genius I am. Come, O Great Bird-brained Nitwit, let us see what Neanderthal has done to our simpleton Trainer and Provider." The egg began to waddle clumsily into the living room and shrieks of shrill laughter escaped him as he trembled with excitement. "O, this is rich! This is too much! Are you coming?" Fluffykins turned to Jerry and raised a vindictive eyebrow.

The Pidgey rolled his eyes but nevertheless followed him. "Ya know, if an Arbok tries to ever eat you or something, don't come cryin' to me for help."

"I won't. I will simply throttle the beast with its own tail."

The two Pokémon entered the room and braced themselves for a possibly terrifying scene. The room was silent except for the scratching of Jerry's talons on hardwood flooring. Their trainer stood in front of the desktop computer, staring at it blankly. Pokey stood beside her and yawned, drifting off to sleep with a dreamy look.

Finally, the girl turned to the other Pokémon with a delighted smile on her face. Her hands were clasped together as if in prayer, head cocked to one side in a delightfully merry way. "Guys," she exclaimed, clapping her hands and letting them fall at her sides, "come see what Pokey did! It's_ incredible_!"

Jerry was the first to flutter up and perch on the desk, cocking his head to one side and looking at the computer screen, baffled beyond reason. "Uh…what's so great about squiggles on a screen?" he asked Fluffykins, but the Togepi was wide-eyed.

"He…he fixed the keyboard when I could not?" His small, adorable mouth gaped slightly to reveal horribly sharp, yellow fangs. "That is simply not possible. I will not believe it."

"Well, you better," Jerry replied, "take a look at the screen."

The Egg Pokémon jumped onto the desk chair and peered on the computer screen on tip-toes. What he saw was part of the most beautifully comprised stories he had ever seen. Each word flowed simultaneously; creating a vast ocean of comedy, horror, adventure, romance, and every genre in between. Each sentence was punctuated with acuteness, each word was spelled to perfection, each and every grammatical occurrence was right- everything was so PERFECT.

Fluffykins' eyes narrowed and flashed red. His normally calm voice became a deep growl of anger. "A simpleton Slowpoke wrote a great novel when I could not," he hissed, inducing the words as a statement rather then a question. Suddenly the Togepi looked demonic rather than cute. "I have been _conquered_ in my miraculous writing ways. O the cruel, cruel irony! O cruel satire, mockery, O biting whit!" he slammed a fist on the desk creating not much more as a semi-quaver of force. "Great Pokey," Togepi said in a surprisingly humble way, falling to his stubby knees, "your magnificent intellect has defeated me in many ways, and I wish to you my meek yet profound apologies."

The Slowpoke opened one hazy eye and looked at the egg. "It…was…nuthin'," he said sleepily. "Writing…is…a…purdy…tiring…workout…right?"

"Quite," Togepi agreed, forgetting his 'humble' stance and returning to his original pompous personality. "But a _true_ writer must not tire so quickly, for example, _moi_."

Jerry snorted his laughter. "Ha! True writer my tail feathers!"

"You _commoners_ will never learn the full capabilities of my glorious person," muttered Fluffykins, turning away. "I will _rule the world_ someday with my writing, _mark my words_."

Pokey stood up and smiled, looking at his piece of writing as their trainer picked up the Togepi and much to the Egg Pokemon's dismay; began to coo to him in baby-language as Jerry fell on the floor laughing.

"All…in…a…day's…work," muttered the Slowpoke happily, beginning to dream up a plot for his next story, "All…in…a…day's…work."

**End.**

* * *

So, how'd ya like it? Well, review and bye.


End file.
